


save you

by scharhrot



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, stride gate-based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scharhrot/pseuds/scharhrot
Summary: And at the end of the chase was the birth of a new hope.(a small farewell between am and satoru)





	save you

**Author's Note:**

> I FOUND THIS IN MY DOCS this was before i started calling am "amu" instead and it hurts to read a little but i am too lazy to replace it. i enjoy amu+satoru friendship a lot

The blade's tip meets Am's throat in a way that could only be described as gentle despite their situation, and Am realizes as she looks up to Satoru's pitying gaze that he is exactly how she's always heard him described—an emissary of death, but not of hatred.

"What's wrong," she taunts, regardless, as if she wants Satoru to be angry with her, "Are you too scared to deal the final blow? I thought you were the King's most loyal lapdog. Are you afraid of getting my traitorous blood on your polished shoes?"

The words are said with a smile that doesn't at all match the tears on her cheeks.

"Do it," she bites, "just… do it. Before I lose anything else."

Satoru's sword digs deeper at this, but only by a fraction of an inch, and still not enough to do any lasting damage to her; a precision, she assumes, only few other than Satoru could be capable of. Am closes her eyes in expectancy of the end, but as the seconds tick on and on, she re-opens them. And what she sees is a break in perfection.

Satoru, using his non-occupied arm to balance his weaponed one, but otherwise appearing to shake. His face, usually expressionless, clearly troubled; he bites his lip just slightly, a habit that Am had only noticed before as a nervous habit—and, upon meeting Am's eyes again, he draws back and sheaths his sword.

"What are you—"

"Please, for a moment, be quiet."

He kneels down to her and she feels something soft at her throat, a handkerchief perhaps. In her confusion, Am forgets herself, enough to not spit a snide remark at the man who just spared her life. But then, she tries.

"Idiot, if the King finds out I'm—"

"Please, like I said, kindly shut up."

He applies harder pressure to her throat and then begins to inspect her other wounds.

"Then," Am whispers, "Can you just say why?"

Satoru sighs. "Don't misconstrue this. I'm still a servant of the King, and I still believe in his ideal. I do think you are a traitor to our cause."

He pauses, clearly contemplating his next words, and opens Am's palm assumedly to check for more wounds.

"...But. Before I am his servant, I am the Princess's. If I returned to the castle with your blood on my hands and your life taken, she may just never forgive me until the day she's slated to become the Peacemaker."

Then, he gives a weak smile, not unlike Am's from before.

"Calling me the King's most loyal servant is a praise I am not worthy of. I'm too weak to be able to cause Luna's tears, even if it means directly disobeying him. You're the Princess's most precious person. Even if I am not on your side, I cannot be on Luna's either, if I kill you."

"But…" Am says, softly, "What if you're deemed a traitor for letting me live? They won't very well believe that a young girl on foot escaped from the strongest knight of the Company. Even if you lie and say I got away, they'll blame you for having gone alone."

"That's why I need your blood," he smiles, more genuinely this time. "You have an escape route waiting for you, do you not? With that Anjou girl and her friends."

"How did you—"

"The Princess is many wonderful things, but I'm afraid she is a terrible liar. Also," he takes something from his pocket and places it into her open palm, "The Princess implored me to deliver this to you before your betrayal came to light, and I was too busy to. So, here."

She looks at it; a large amulet with a swirling moon pattern and a beautiful sapphire inset. Her eyes water. "Luna..."

Satoru looks away, probably to hide any of his non-knightly emotions. "Take the escape route as you planned, but try to drop a few specks of blood about the trail to the enemy boat."

"Wait, wait, hold on. That'll give away the route, won't it?"

"Not if I claim that I tossed your body to the sea as a mercy. It's easily believable," says Satoru, removing his handkerchief from her neck. "If I swab this onto my sleeves. Then Luna will know the truth, and I won't be under suspicion."

Am, despite herself, chuckles softly. "You're one conniving piece of shit, you know that?"

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment," he huffs, "Traitor-to-our-nation?"

"Yes," she says, "You are. And thank her for the amulet."

Satoru stands and then helps Am to her feet, balancing her against his arm. "Truthfully, I don't know how you will proceed from now on, and I am in no position to force you to make any decision. But, if you plan to fight against us again, be warned. I won't be able to show you this same mercy ever again, especially if you show your face too long before the climax."

They walk together for a time, but then Satoru lets her walk ahead.

"Enishi…?"

"I'm sure your friends would not be thrilled to see me, so I'll bid you farewell here. I will continue to do my utmost and rid this world of sin under the King's name and for the Princess's wish. But, until the day comes when we all are bathed in the light of forgiveness, I wish you as much happiness as you may receive."

Am smiles back at him, a toothy grin which feels out of place from the events of the past few days. "And I'll do my best to fuck those plans up before both of us lose Luna for good. According to you, whoever wins the last fight will be on the side of the light, right? Maybe I can fight some sense into you when we see each other again."

" _If_ we see each other again," Satoru corrects. "Chouno."

Am sighs, and turns on her heel, walking to where she knows Tokoha and the others await her, probably anxiously given the delays. 

She waves her goodbye, and says, "Take care of her until the day I save her. And you, too."

"Take care of… myself?"

"No, idiot. 'Til the day I save _both_ of you."

And with that, Am departs.


End file.
